High School Trials
by TwilightFanSince2009
Summary: After a death in the family Jake and his father Billy decided that they needed a change of scene, and with this change of scene comes a new romance Emmett/Jake. Dom/sub. M/m


Jacob black and his father Billy black were on a plane to a whole new life style. In the summer of 2009 when Jake was going into his sophomore year a drunk driver had struck there car on their way home from an evening out as a family. Jakes mom was killed on impact and his dad was paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. So Jake had to now care for him and his father, and the only option they saw fit was to leave and start a new life in Billy's old home town of La Push. Jake wasn't too fond of leaving behind their los Angeles home to go to the constantly raining forks Washington, or the fact that he had to leave behind his friends and success as a runner on his high school football team. All Jake could hope for was when they got to la push and he started going to school at forks high that he could try out and make it onto the football team as a runner.

**Jake POV**

Dad and I just landed in forks, Washington and of fucking course it would be raining. I'm surprised that forks high have a football team since it rains so fucking much. I looked around the baggage claim area and found our bags and put the smaller bags in my dad's lap and a couple more on the back of the wheelchair and the rest I threw over my shoulder and carried. We walked outside to get a taxi and get to our new home in la push and Indian reservation that my dad once lived on when he was a little kid. The ride from the airport seemed to drag on forever. We passed a used car lot and I decided that tomorrow I was going to have to go there and get a car so I could get to and from school and any other place I needed to go. The ride took around an hour and all that we passed on the way was trees and trees and oh yeah more fucking trees. We got out of the cab and took our luggage out and went to put everything in the house and started unpacking. The house was nice it was a 2 bedroom house and on the outside it looked like a ratty run down shack but on the inside it was a whole other story it was awesome to say the least. A Flat screen TV hung on the wall with a 5.1 surround system, huge leather couch, a black leather recliner. I was in awe sitting right in the corner was a gaming chair. I walked into the kitchen to find it was fully furnished with all the necessities pots, pans, knives all resting on a beautiful marble countertop waiting to be put away . I walked into my room it was everything I could have imagined the walls were completely bare. I couldn't wait to fix it up the way I wanted it fixed up.

"Jake can you come here I need your help with this box." I guess daydreaming about what this room could look like would have to wait…but not for long

"Sure old man" I replied as I walked back into the spacious living room "What did you need me for?"

"I need you to take these boxes out to the shed. And then you can clean the shed out." I groaned I didn't want to be doing house work today not when my room still needed to be fixed up. "Why do I need to clean out the shed?" I questioned

"Well I mean if you don't want to clean it out then fine I can do it but if I clean it out then that means you can't use it to use as your very own car garage." I stopped mid bend and jolted back up

"Are you serious my own garage?" I couldn't believe it for the past 4 years I have been asking for my own garage because my one true passion in life was cars. I was an awesome mechanic, but anytime I asked for a garage which was every birthday for 4 years the answer was that I was too young.

"I'm serious. I think you're old enough now that…Jake where are you going? You're supposed to take the boxes out there with you." I could care less about the speech that my dad most likely had prepared. I just had to see what my garage looked like

The garage was not what I expected when I walked in. There was a wall with a picture of a 1970 dodge charger my favorite car. I looked around and saw that there was also a couch in here with a mini fridge and an old school TV and VCR and DVD player. It needed a little cleaning out from several boxes and some dust but otherwise it was perfect. I couldn't wait to start cleaning it out and start fixing it up and my room I need some new posters. I should go into town and find a music store and get a few things. Maybe I can even get a little extra cash and get a truck. I walked back into the house and found my dad in the kitchen unpacking a few boxes.

"Hey dad do you need my help with the boxes or is it alright if I head into town to go and get a truck so I can get to and from school?" I left out mentioning going to the music story because my dad wasn't too fond of my taste in music, and would probably complain that he would have to listen to it all the time.

"Sure I can manage for a while, Oh and Jake no motorcycle." I agreed and ran up the street to catch the bus into town. I couldn't stop thinking about what my dad told me. I got off the bus in the center of Port Angeles and I quickly found the music store, a little place called the music shack. I walked in and I immediately feel in love. I was there for 15 minutes and I found so many good cds. And I even found some old records and a record player. I walked out of there with 3 bags full of cds and a bag full of records. I walked down the street and I saw a car lot that had something that I wanted for a while, but I never asked for it and I'm going to be getting my temps soon and I do need a way to get to and from school. I ran in search to buy this one special thing for myself. I made it home with an hour to spare before dinner. I set up the new record player I bought in my room and I got a few posters while I was out to. A couple wolf posters, a true blood poster and a lot of band posters after I was all done with my room there was only one blank wall.

"JAKE! DINNER!" I took one last look at the room and I felt happy everything was finally done it felt like I never left my room in Los Angeles

"So Jake did you manage to find a truck to get to and from school on Monday?" my dad asked

"Um yea I found a great car it's a 2011 V-Strom 650. I found it at the dealership up in Port Angeles. I made the down payment and I agreed to make payments of 150 a month on it till it's all paid off. And I was thinking about opening an actual car garage in the garage, and make some money that way and that way I can stay here and help you out around the house." I kind of started rambling

"So you bought a bike after I told you not to I take it then. Oh Jake what am I going to do with you. Just be safe ok?" I automatically started arguing back

"Dad I paid for it myself why can't I…wait what did you say?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing my dad was actually going to let me keep the bike.

"I said be safe." Fucking sweet he was letting me keep my bike holy shit

"Dad can I be excused to go and finish up in the garage?"

"Sure Jake" I got up from the table and I went to the garage and I got my bike out and I took it out for a quick spin.

I woke up late in the afternoon having staying up all night fixing up the garage. It looked like new. I moved the gaming chair from the house out here and the Xbox and the ps3 it was going to be awesome. I checked my phone to check and see if I got any texts from my friends back in L.A. correction my old friends back in L.A. before I left I felt the need to come out to my friends and tell them that I was gay. They didn't take the news to well and said that they couldn't be friends with a fagot. I went home that night and felt so lost but I didn't dwell on it too much because the next morning I was leaving on the plane to Forks. I looked at my phone and had a couple texts from my friend Dwayne. I hesitated in reading them, but only for a minute. I opened my phone and read them

"Hey Jake. Listen man about the other day I talked to the guys about it and they said that they wouldn't change their minds and some other ignorant things. But I slept on it and I went to your house yesterday but you were already gone I wish I could have told you this in person but I missed you. But don't sweat it man I don't care if your gay I think our friendship is more important than whether or not you like boys, I just wish the other guys felt like that. I hope that this means we can still be friends. Hopefully I'll talk to you later dude." I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't believe that at least one of my old friends accepted me for who I was. I quickly typed out a reply

"Hey Dwayne I'm glad that you changed your mind about the whole thing I know I kind of sprang it on you guys but I'm glad I got the chance to finally tell you. The others can go fuck themselves. I'll talk to you again soon man." I got up and went, made some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge. "Jake went out with an old friend be back for dinner going to have some guests see you soon."_ What did he mean by guests_? Guess I got the house to myself for a while. I decided that I should go into town and find where Forks High is at so I know where to go tomorrow and I could use some more clothes I need some long sleeves and pants. I quickly ate some toast and headed out to go into town. I went back to the music store, I felt like looking around again and finding a few good cds that I failed to pick up yesterday. I managed to find all the Eminem cds and I even managed to get a couple cds from one of my favorite bands Within Temptation, there was still one more band that I wanted to get their cds. I went to the section that they had set for rap and looked through trying to find the band Hollywood Undead I found the H section and quickly found the band I was looking for and I went to reach for them and my hand bumped someone else's hand.

"I'm sorry; go ahead take them they're yours." I looked at the person's hand I bumped and I couldn't make out what he looked like all I could tell was that he was built he was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and when he reached out the grab the cds I could only make out a tattoo he had on his right forearm it was a cross and had a twisting design wrapped around it. It was a really great tattoo.

"Hey I like your ink."

"Thanks. I like your taste in music. Here it's the last copies take them." He reached out and grabbed the last copies of the 2 cds and handed them to me our hands touched again and I got shocked I quickly pulled my hand away causing me to drop the cds.

"Ouch." I shook my hand.

"Sorry about that. Hehe I guess that means there some electricity between us" I could feel myself start to blush, I held my head down in embarrassment.

"You're cute when you blush." He whispered in my ear I jumped and looked around and found no one around me anymore. I went and I paid for my cds and headed to find out where the school was. My time in Forks so far has been awesome.

**Emmett POV**

I walked down the street to my buddy Paul's tattoo parlor. I walked in the door thinking about the guy at the record store. I wanted to go back and talk to him some more, at least find out what his name was.

"Hey em, what's up?" Paul asked looking up from the drawing he was working on.

"Hey, is that someone's tattoo or is it just doodling?" I looked at the picture he was working on it was a pirate ship.

"Tattoo. The guy wants in done on his chest in UV ink."

"Nice I didn't know that you did UV ink."

"I normally don't but I figured I would give it a try." Paul put down his pencil and looked at me.

"So how have you been em it feels like I haven't seen you in forever? How are you and rose doing? "I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"We broke up. Found her cheating on me with her best friend."

"Dude that why girls and guys cannot be friends it always ends up the same. I'm sorry bro that she did that."

"NO it wasn't a guy it was a girl. I walked in on the fingering each other." Paul stared at me then started laughing

"Hahaha very funny man oh boy you really got me on that one. So what's his name lets go kick his ass." I sighed

"Alice."

"Oh my god you were serious then weren't you. Damn dude I'm sorry about laughing." I shrugged my shoulders

"Yea but I guess it's all good and fate has its reason for doing things for the better."

"That's the spirit buddy, now let's go out and get drunk then how bout I get u a tattoo on the house?"

"You mean tattoo then get drunk right?"

"Sure if that's how you want it" I nodded my head and I swear I heard Paul utter under his breath

"Doesn't even trust his own buddy to get drunk then give him a tattoo."

I just shook my head and ignored in and went and sat in the chair. As Paul started setting up for my tattoo we chit chatted a bit talked about the game that was on the other day and cars. I told Paul the tattoo that I wanted and he said sure he can do that but it was going to take a while. I told him I had time. Paul started doing the outline and I started to tell him about the guy at the record store.

"I meet someone today" I looked over at Paul

"What you mean you meet someone today?" I told him all about the guy at the record store.

"Damn em, already getting back on that horse. Good for you." Paul smiled something that he rarely did around his friends.

"Yeah but I don't even know his name." I sighed

"If its fate you'll see him again."

The rest of the time me and Paul sat in a nice quiet. We got done with the tattoo and went down to the local bar and got shitfaced Paul left with some bimbo and I went home by myself. I walked to mine and rose's apartment put my key in the door and opened it. I looked around just to realize how bare it really was now that rose left. I didn't even bother turning on the lights and resigned for just going to bed and sleeping till morning. I got undressed and hopped into bed with as much grace as my lessened drunken state would let me. I tried going to sleep but I couldn't I tossed and turned so bad. I rolled over and looked at rose's half of the room the dresser was bare the closet that we shared all her clothes were gone I laid my head down on here pillow, it still smelled like her I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about rose. I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I rolled over and hit the snooze button I had a splitting headache. I got out of bed and headed to go and take a shower hopefully I can feel better soon. I looked in my bathroom mirror looking at the tattoo on my back it was just the outline for now Paul was going to put some color in it today. It was a wolf howling at the moon. I took off the saran wrap that was on it and carefully washed it. I turned on my shower and waited for it to get warm. I got in and sat in my tub and let to water just run all over my body. I sat there till the water got cold. I got out and dried off. I looked at myself in the mirror. To anybody else I would look like shit but I looked great. My hair was slightly messed up in the front from where my face was buried in the pillow I had a five o'clock shadow going on I was really liking the way I looked. Rose made me always shave she didn't like guys with facial hair. I quickly got dressed and walked out my door feeling a little better about the break up with rose. I walked in to Paul's shop for the last time to get my tattoo finished. After a grueling 6hr session my tattoo was one hundred percent done.

"There you go buddy all done. What do you think?" I looked at my tattoo in the mirror

"I love it Paul you do good work as always." I really did love it.

"Hey you want a drink?" Paul pulled out a bottle of scotch.

"As much as I would love to its kind of late and I got to get up for school in the morning." Paul shook his head at me

"What grade are you in?"

"11th and 10th."

"Sheesh em you're going to be in school forever. Hey maybe your mystery guy that you were telling me about yesterday is going to your school. Maybe you can find out his name that way."

"Maybe but I'm not going to get my hopes up."

I waved my goodbye and thanked him again for my tattoo one more time. I turned on my iPod to some Eminem and drove home. Maybe for once me being held back will finally work to my advantage. I pulled into my driveway and looked at mine and rose's empty apartment I went in and laid in my bed, a bed me and rose at one time shared. I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about life. I rolled over looked at the clock it read 12:45 am I sighed I had to be getting up in a few hours I closed my eyes and counted sheep that had roses face. I woke up to hear the birds chirping outside I sighed and slowly stretched I opened one eye and looked at the clock it read 7:00 am. I quickly jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed myself as quick as I could. I looked at my clock one last time before I got dressed I had 20 minutes to get to school. I quickly ran out my door and got into my car and bolted it to school. I pulled in the parking lot with 5 minutes 2 spare I pulled into my parking spot. I heard the roar of a motorcycle coming closer and turned my head and stared with the rest of the class as a new kid pulled into the lot. I loved the bike that he was riding on. I admired his bike. I waited till he got off his bike and took off his helmet and there he was the guy from the record store. I froze I didn't know what to do. He was standing there getting his backpack put together. I watched him and the way his muscles moved. He looked up and saw me and I quickly bolted it into the school. I stood at my locker banging my head against it. I couldn't believe that he actually is going to my school and he saw me and I just bolted into the school I could have asked him if we had any classes together or if he was single and looking no I can't ask him something like that. I sighed and just went to my first period class. I walked in and went and sat in my normal seat in the back of the class where I could be left alone to sit and doodle or write. Slowly the other kids started pouring in; one by one the kids started taking their seats as the last bell rang.

"Good morning class" Mr. Matthews announced as he walked into the classroom. Now normally when you hear the word history teacher you think of some old guy with some war story well not this teacher he was young he had to be in his late 20's and sexy as hell he stood around 6ft and looked like he worked out every day of his life. Every day I loved coming to this class just to drool over my teacher.

"Class please welcome a new student to the class today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" I looked to the front of the class and my eyes about bugged out of my head

"Oh no"


End file.
